Tägliche Todesstern Tragödien
by not-pictured
Summary: Überhaupt gab es für junge, ehrgeizige Imperiale nur drei Gründe den Dienst auf dem Todesstern auf sich zu nehmen. Und der Dritte dieser Gründe näherte sich jetzt in Form des durch und durch attraktiven Commander Jared "Blaster" Blisster. Re-upload
1. Chapter 1

****

Erster Todesstern der Republik, Tag der hinterhältigen Flucht Leia Organas  
- Brücke -

Die unendliche Schwärze des Weltalls erstreckte sich unberührbar und fern, und doch scheinbar zum Greifen nah, hinter den Scheiben des ausladenden Panoramafensters. Nur durchbrochen vom Glitzern der Myriaden Sterne bot das All ein Bild von beeindruckender Majestät und ergreifender Schönheit.

Und von gewaltiger Eintönigkeit.

Tief in Gedanken versunken stand Officer Jayna Karr vor eben diesem Panoramafenster, und studierte hingebungsvoll das vertraute, und doch je nach Stimmungslage ernüchternde oder aufbauende Bild.

Ihr Spiegelbild, wohlgemerkt. Nicht das Weltall.

Mit einem Seufzer zupfte sie an ihrer Uniform und erfreute sich an ihrer angenehmen Bräune. Es war nicht zu übersehen dass sie gerade erst von ihrem Urlaub auf Tatooine zurückgekehrt war. Doch die Tatsache dass sich diese Bräune innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen Dienst auf dem Todesstern ins Gegenteil verkehren würde war höchst unbefriedigend.

Was auch für den Großteil des restlichen Lebens auf dieser Kampfstation, die doch den Stolz des Imperiums darstellte, galt.

Überhaupt gab es für junge, attraktive und ehrgeizige Imperiale – oder besser gesagt, machthungrige Yuppies, die trotz allem zum größten Teil unfähig waren – nur wenige Gründe das Martyrium Dienst auf dem Todesstern auf sich zu nehmen.

Genauer gesagt, es gab drei Gründe.

Der erste war die Tatsache, dass der Todesstern nicht von der Hand zu weisende Aufstiegschancen bot. Bei dem Verschleiß an Führungskräften.

Der zweite war der großzügige Freiraum für unfähige Mitarbeiter, die allein aus Quotengründen aufgenommen wurden, und der nicht unerhebliche Freizeitwert des Todessterns – bis auf ein anständiges Solarium und Sporthallen war tatsächlich alles geboten. Sogar eine Einkaufspassage.

Und der dritte Grund, im Fall von Officer Jayna Karr, näherte sich gerade zielsicher und gewandt, und weckte in dieser eine Art euphorischen Jagdinstinkt.

Jayna Karr atmete tief durch, straffte die Schultern und überlegte sich eine Strategie. Eine Taktik. … Ein Frontalangriff?

Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und mit der Präzision für die Imperiale in der gesamten Galaxis verehrt und gefürchtet werden, spielte Jayna Karr alle möglichen Szenarien in ihrem Kopf durch. Alle. Jedes Einzelne. Und nur um auch wirklich jedes einzelne zu verwerfen.

Ein letzter Blick in das Fenster, oder besser gesagt, die Scheibe, oder noch genauer, die spiegelnde Scheibe, versicherte ihr, dass Zielobjekt immer noch zielgenau auf sie zusteuerte.

Und mit dem Objekt dieses Jagdinstinkts war nicht etwa der leichte Frachter aus der Reihe YT-1300, mit dem Spitznamen „Millenium Falcon" (oder Fliegender Schrotthaufen), gemeint, der soeben mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit und unter Blaster-Feuer die eintönige Aussicht durchbrach.

Auch nicht die Schwadron TIE-Fighter, die diesen verfolgten. Deren Piloten waren zum größten Teil psychotisch, selbstmordgefährdet und unattraktiv.

Nein.

Der Dritte Grund, und das eigentliche Hauptmotiv Jayna Karrs, näherte sich in Form des uniformierten, durchtrainierten und definitiv attraktiven Kommandanten Jared Blisster.

Blisster, nicht „Blaster", wie er immer wieder Betonte.

Nicht umsonst war der Todesstern für hoffnungslos Romantische oder Romantisch-hoffnungslose ein Paradies. Wobei Jayna eher in die Kategorie „hoffnungslos in allen Lebenslagen" fiel. Was nicht weiter störte, da Frauen im Todesstern Mangelware und somit heiß-begehrt waren.

„Hey, Karr!"

Mit der ihm eigenen Graziösität blieb Blaster-Blisster mit einem perfekten Strahlen auf dem trotz ununterbrochenem Todesstern Dienst immer noch gebräunten Gesicht neben Jayna stehen. „Deine Bräune steht dir echt ausgezeichnet! Wie war der Urlaub?"

„Echt heiß!", entgegnete Jayna automatisch, die sich betont gelassen und uninteressiert zu ihm umdrehte, während ihr Gehirn mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit weiterraste, ohne dabei nennenswerte oder irgendwie verwertbare Ergebnisse zu erziehlen.

Blaster-Blisster hob eine Augenbraue, was seine blauen Augen aufs Erfreulichste betonte.

„Dann hat TK-1001 also nicht übertrieben als er von… euren… Erlebnissen… geprahlt hat?" Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres strahlendes Lächeln.

Jayna schluckte.

Es gab Dinge und Angewohnheiten, die unerlässlich für Imperiale waren und die diese mit einem nahezu obsessiven Eifer betrieben. Effektivität gehörte nicht dazu. Dafür standen das Erfinden einer nicht-existenten Rebellion, das Verfolgen ebensolcher Rebellen, das erfolgreiche Leugnen einer tatsächlich existierenden Rebellion und das Sich-Blamieren an erster Stelle.

„Ich… Also eigentlich hatte ich mehr das Wetter gemeint", erklärte Jayna unsicher, während sie automatisch und mit einer gewissen Ineffektivität zu ergründen versuchte was genau zwischen ihr und TK-1001 vorgefallen war. Es hatte etwas mit einer Bar zu tun, und mit Drinks. Weiter kam sie nicht, und im Grunde hoffte sie auch von weiteren Details verschont zu werden.

Ihre Mission Jared Blisster eifersüchtig zu machen war offensichtlich genauso wenig von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen wie Admiral Tarkins Unterfangen gewisse Senatorinnen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Blisster musterte sie teilnahmsvoll, und eine peinlich Stille entstand, nur unterbrochen vom immer noch andauernden Geräusch der TIE-Blaster und Triebwerke. Und dem nervösen Piepen seines Com-Links.

„Schöne Aussicht…"

Vage deutete Jayna in Richtung Fenster, ohne dabei die Augen von Blisster abzuwenden (und mit dem gleichzeitigen Versuch sich möglichst unauffällig von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen).

„Jaaa…", murmelte Blisster, wobei er mit einer gewissen Faszination Jaynas Beine bewunderte.

Die Blaster Schüsse wurden leiser, das Piepen des Com-Links lauter, worauf es kurzerhand abgestellt wurde. "Immer diese Übungen..."

Blisster ging einen Schritt auf Officer Jayna Karr zu. Ein kleiner Schritt, zugegeben, aber genug um Jayna Karr instinktiv erst einen Schritt nach vorne um dann sofort zwei in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung machen zu lassen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich…", setzte Blisster an und fuhr sich nervös durch das braune Haar. Jayna hing hingerissen und erwartungsvoll an seinen Lippen.

„Ja?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich… dich fragen ob…"

„Ja?"

Irgendwo ertönten Schritte, und die Lautsprecher ließen ein erzürntes Geräusch ertönen.

„Gehst du heute noch in die Kantine?"

Jaynas Mund klappte zu und sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zuwandte. Ihr von blondem Haar eingerahmtes Gesicht funkelte enttäuscht. Irgendwo, weit weg, konnte sie die Triebwerke eines fliehenden Raumschiffs erkennen. Halt, nicht fliehenden. Einfach nur eines Raumschiffs.

„Ich… ich meine…"

„Ja?" Sie hoffte, dass sie desinteressiert, distanziert und förmlich klang. Sie hoffte - erfolglos.

Blisster macht einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und stand nun direkt neben ihr. Er drehte sie zu sich um, so dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Beinahe automatisch schloss Jayna Karr die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Commander Blisster, Commander Blisster!"

Die ätzende Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher zerriss die Stille. Sie klang weder erfreut noch viel versprechend, und konnte somit nur eines bedeuten: Eine weitere Imperiale Mission war zu einem Ende von zweifelhaften Erfolg geführt worden. Und das, wiederum, konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Commander Blisster!" Das leise Keuchen, das durch die Lautsprecher drang, wurde mühelos durch die ätzende Stimme im Befehlston übertüncht.

„Commander Blisster! Sie sind befördert!"

To be continued. Über erneute Reviews würde ich mich freuen! D  
Disclaimer: George Lukas, selbstverständlich, bis auf meine zwei Hauptakteure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erster Todesstern der Republik, Sechzehn Stunden vor der Zerstörung  
****- Kantine -**

Die Innenausstattung des Todessterns war funktional, schlicht und schnörkellos. Klare Linien, harte Formen und dunkle, gedeckte Farben dominierten das Design und strahlten eine Atmosphäre von Effektivität, Härte und imperialer Würde aus.

_Das Imperium muss sich nach Innen wie nach Außen stark und unnachgiebig zeigen_ war eine der zentralen Visionen und Anforderungen bei der Wahl der Ausstattung gewesen und eines der wenigen Imperialen Unternehmen dessen Erfolg nicht zu leugnen war.

Was jedoch auch eine ebenfalls nicht zu leugnende Monotonie mit sich brachte.

Ein weiterer Hintergedanke war gewesen, die Crew durch die erdrückende Schlichtheit von jedweder Ablenkung und allen überflüssigen Gedanken zu befreien, um somit volle Konzentration auf das Wohlergehen des Imperiums zu erreichen.

Ein Unterfangen, dessen Erfolg ausblieb.

Die Besatzung schien, ganz im Gegenteil, sich mit einer beinahe verzweifelten Energie in jede nur erdenkliche Art von Abwechslung, Ablenkung und Amüsement zu stürzen. Was eine weitere, nicht zu leugnende Tatsache war.

Mit knurrendem Magen wartete der erst vor kurzem beförderte Commander Jared „Blaster" Blisster vor der gemeinsamen Kantine der Imperialen. Bemüht unauffällig und gelassen fuhr er sich durchs Haar und lies seinen Blick durch die Besucher der Kantine gleiten.

Wie üblich zur Mittagszeit war sie überfüllt und voller Lärm. An allen Tischen und in allen freien Ecken hatten sich Gruppen von Sturmtrupplern (in Rüstung, aber ohne Helm) und anderen Imperialen (ebenfalls uniformiert) – die TIE-Piloten waren wie immer etwas abseits -gebildet, die die neuesten Entwicklungen, Missionen und Allianzen im Imperium diskutierten.

Wobei das Hauptthema der gekürzte Speiseplan darstellte.

Und die wechselnden amourösen Abenteuer der Besatzung.

Wie alle Imperialen, die vorhatten in ihrer Karriereleiter höher zu klettern und ihr Pensionsalter zufrieden zu erreichen, hatte Jared früh gelernt, dass das Verhalten Vorgesetzter und insbesondere deren Verschwinden nicht diskutiert wurden.

Und trotz der guten Aufstiegschancen begann er daran zu zweifeln ob seine längerfristige Zukunft wirklich im Todesstern lag. Denn es gab mehr als genug Gründe für junge, attraktive und ehrgeizige Imperiale - oder besser gesagt, machthungrige Yuppies, die trotz allem zum größten Teil unfähig waren – den Dienst auf dem Todesstern möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen und neue Wege innerhalb der Imperialen Streitmacht zu gehen. Sofern sie nach dem Dienst auf dem Todesstern noch in der Lage dazu waren.

Der erste dieser Gründe waren die unleugbaren Aufstiegschancen, die sich hier boten. Auch wenn die offizielle Version meistens auf „schlechte Stressreaktionen" und „Nervosität" der Führungskräfte hinwiesen gab die Ausfallquote gerade für aufstrebende und ehrgeizige Imperiale einen Grund zur Sorge.

Nicht aus Mitleid mit den zu ersetzenden Kommandeuren, eher aus Sorge um die eigene Gesundheit.

Der zweite, ebenfalls nicht von der Hand zuweisende, Grund war die klaustrophobische Stimmung, die unter der Besatzung herrschte. Zwar war für Freizeitmöglichkeiten gesorgt, doch der Mangel an Freizeit kombiniert mit langweiligen und deshalb nervenaufreibenden Schichten lies nicht viel Freiraum für die Nutzung ebensolcher.

Und der Dritte, und vielleicht gewichtigste, war der Mangel an Frauen.

Alles in allem war die Bilanz höchst unbefriedigend.

Obwohl Jared der Gerechtigkeit halber den letzten Punkt revidieren sollte, denn in diesem Moment kam der einzige Grund der Jared immer noch an Bord des Todessterns hielt in Sichtweite.

Officer Jayna Karr schwebte, anmutig wie ein durchs Weltall ziehender Imperialer Gleiter, in die Kantine und zog unweigerlich die Blicke des Großteils der männlichen Besatzung auf sich.

Hatte er gerade eben wirklich diese Worte gedacht?

Mit der Gewandtheit eines lang erprobten Imperialen drehte Jared ihr sofort den Rücken zu und ordnete sich betont lässig an der Schlange vor der Essensausgabe ein. Nicht ohne sich selbst durch Blicke zu versichern dass Jayna ihn auch bemerkt hatte.

Diese steuerte zielstrebig auf einen Tisch am möglichst weit entferntesten Ende der Kantine zu. Weit weg von ihm, Jared, und – wenn möglich – noch weiter weg von Sturmtruppler TK-1001, der in ihrer gemeinsamen Schicht mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen von seinen Abenteuern mit Officer Karr berichtet hatte. Was TK-1001 noch nicht wusste war dass sein neuer Kommandant Jared Blisster in eben diesem Moment beschlossen hatte ihn auf eine verantwortungsvolle, aufreibende und vor allem gefährliche Mission zu schicken.

Officer Karr war wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Schlange vor ihm schätzte Jared Blisster seine Chancen ab, noch vor Ende der Ausgabe an die Reihe zu kommen. Sie standen denkbar schlecht – was sich auch über seine momentanen Chancen bei Jayna Karr sagen lies.

Nicht, dass es ihn dazu veranlassen würde aufzugeben.

Nein.

Als Imperialer war er längst daran gewöhnt auch hoffnungslose Unterfangen zu einem Ende zu führen. Das schloss zwar nicht zwingend Erfolg mit ein, aber niemand sollte behaupten können dass das Imperium sich nicht alle Mühe gab zumindest irgendein Ergebnis zu erzwingen.

Ein aufdringliches Piepen der Lautsprecher verkündete das Ende der Mittagspause und somit auch einen Schichtwechsel. Jared warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Essensausgabe und lies sich dann von den Massen in Richtung Ausgang treiben. Von Officer Jayna Karr war immer noch nichts zu sehen.

Missmutig betrachtete Jared sein neues Rangabzeichen.

Es war nicht so, dass er sich über seine Beförderung nicht freute. Im Gegenteil. Nur war der Zeitpunkt einmal mehr denkbar ungelegen gewesen.

Was für viele Imperiale eine Gewohnheit und beinahe schon sprichwörtlich geworden war. Nicht die Handlung stand im Vordergrund und erst recht nicht das Ergebnis – allein der richtige Zeitpunkt zählte. Eine Disziplin, die das Imperium bis zur Vollendung beherrschte. Zumindest in der negativen Auslegung des Begriffs "richtiger Zeitpunkt".

Geistesabwesend trottete Blisster durch die ewig gleich aussehenden Gänge bis er einen Lift erreichte. Die Türen glitten mit einem leichten Zischen auf und mit gewohnt pessimistischer Stimmung trat Jared ein.

Sein durch jahrelanges imperiales Training auf Bestleistung getrimmtes Gehirn registrierte in Lichtgeschwindigkeit die Anwesenheit einer einzelnen weiteren Person.

Nicht die Anwesenheit einfach irgendeiner Person. Kein noch so hochrangige Imperialer, noch die Entdeckung dass ein Mitglied der nicht existierenden Rebellion durch seine Anwesenheit im Lift die Existenz eben dieser bewiesen hätte, hätte in Jared Blisster diese Mischung von Emotionen auslösen können.

Es war die Anwesenheit einer weiblichen Person.

Um genauer zu sein, die Anwesenheit von Officer Jayna Karr.

Ein kurzer Blick in die reflektierenden Fahrstuhltüren versicherte Jared, dass er sich - wie üblich – von seiner besten Seite zeigte. Alles von den blank polierten Stiefeln, der gut sitzenden Uniform bis zu seinem neuen Rangabzeichen war perfekt.

Die Türen schlossen sich, und es wurde still bis auf das leise Summen des Fahrstuhls und das eintönige Piepen einer R2 Einheit.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Beförderung, Blaster."

„Blisster", korrigierte Jared sie wie automatisch, und biss sich auf die Zunge. Dieser verfluchte Spitzname den ihm die Jungs aus seiner Einheit verliehen hatten… „Sag einfach Jared", fügte er einem Geistesblitz folgend hinzu.

Jayna lächelte ihn unsicher an.

„Jared"

Wahrscheinlich hätte er jetzt irgendetwas zu TK-1001 sagen können. Oder mit ihr über die abgeschlossene Übung diskutieren. Oder das Klima auf Yavin 4. Doch er beschloss, nichts dergleichen zu tun.

„Tut mir Leid wegen heut morgen", erklärte er und grinste sie schüchtern an.

Jayna runzelte die Stirn.

„So. Es tut dir Leid?"

Offensichtlich war das nicht das richtige gewesen.

„Ich meine… das mit TK-1001"

„Oh. Ja... Kein Problem" Jayna lachte nervös und deutete auf die Holo-Tafel, die die in rasender Geschwindigkeit wechselnden Decknummern zeigte. „Bis wohin fährst du noch?"

Die kleine grüne Ziffer informierte ihn, dass er bereits vier Etagen überfällig war. Und in diesem Moment entschied sich Jared Blisster, das nachzuholen was ebenfalls seit mehreren Stunden überfällig war.

Schließlich sollte man ihm nicht mangelnden Mut nachsagen können.

Jayna Karr schien zu demselben Entschluss gekommen zu sein und legte ihren Arm um ihn während er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte.

Er fühlte sich so euphorisch wie schon lange nicht mehr. Um genau zu sein, seit seiner Aufnahme in das Imperiale Korps.

In genau diesem, nach Imperialer Manier wohlgewählten Zeitpunkt hielt der Lift und das Zischen der Türen verriet das Zusteigen eines weiteren Passagiers. Was nicht weiter dramatisch wäre, denn schließlich gehörten - tatsächliche und erfundene - Romanzen in der Crew zur Tagesordnung.

Doch das leise Zischen und Keuchen, dass diesen Passagier begleitete, identifizierte ihn sofort ziemlich eindeutig.

Und da dieser bekanntermaßen Beziehungen, insbesondere romantische Beziehungen zwischen Besatzungsmitgliedern, nicht gerade wertschätzte, sah sowohl die berufliche als auch die private Zukunft der Ertappten wohl genauso schwarz aus wie die Rüstung, die dieser trug.

Mit einem Ruck fuhren Jayna und Jared auseinander, bemüht möglichst unauffällig ihre Uniform glatt zu streichen.

„Lord… Lord Vader! Was für eine Ehre!"


End file.
